The 23rd hunger games
by Preacherboy45
Summary: Daniel Crout is a boy from district 4 and never expected to be reaped until the 23rd annual hunger games will he survive or be another victim
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Crout looked out over the sea of district 4. He was sixteen years old,tall,black-haired,and strong. He was fishing off the dock behind his house thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the reaping. Although he wasn't scared he couldn't help but feel that twinge of doubt creeping In to his mind. Your not ganna get picked.

Your not ganna get picked.

"Hey Dan!"someone yelled. Daniel jumped in fright nearly dropping his fishing rod. Peter plops down beside me with a sigh."hey."I mumble. Peter was one of my best-friends, he was always telling jokes,and had a good personality."Peter! I told you not to go stomping through yelling! He's fishing!"my other friend crystal looks at me and shakes his head.

"Yeah well he's doesn't seem to mind!"he exclaims pointing at me.

"I haven't gotten a say in the matter yet."I say sits down on the other side of me looking exhausted."are you nervas for tomorrow?"she asks.

"Nah not really."I half looks at me and says."well I am! We're all sixteen! Our name gets put in more!"I just sit in silence for awhile. should i be scared? I ask myself. Nah there's no way I am getting interrupts the silence by asking."does anyone want to swim?" I shrug."sure why not." "I'm in!" Peter shouts. I set down my fishing rod,take off my shirt and dive in. Peter follows shortly,and then swim and splash around until we're to tired to go on. We climb out and start walking home together. We reach my house and I say bye and head inside. My mother merely glance as I come in and my father asks in a gruff voice"catch anything?"

"Not a thing." I reply. He just grunts and gets back to reading. My mother is making dinner chatting away to my 6 year old sister. I walk upstairs to my room where I change and lay down onto the bed. What's happens if I do get picked?

I will fight my hardest!

What if I die the family can't live without me?

How do I even know I am getting picked! My mind is going on In a little battle but I shrug it off and go downstairs for mother is very quiet at dinner and my father is still reading the newspaper."what If you get picked!" My mother blurts out. I am shocked by her statement even my father looks up.

"I'll fight."I say is about to protest when father speaks up.

"Well we'll know in the morning but for now drop it." We eat the rest of the meal in silence until I go up we all go up for bed.i can't sleep at first but eventually I drift off into blackness.

...

I woke early the next morning to get ready for the reaping. I combed my hair,put on my best suit and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Hey." I say to my mom she looks at me and nods."you look good." She says.

"Thanks." I tell her. I eat a quick breakfast and head out to find my friends before the reaping. I find them at the beach and we walk to the town square for the reaping. I get in Line next to Peter and wait. I look around for my parents and sister and see them in the back row. They wave and I wave back and then turn my attention to the stage were the national anthem plays and a woman with lots of makeup walks out onto the begins talking about the history of Panem and I half doze off until I hear her say.

"Ok girls first" she walks over to the glass ball and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"Maria Anderson!" She says. A girl about fifteen walks up to the stage complete shock on her face. She looked terrified and was bitting back tears. I felt bad for her just like I do every year for the kids that get picked. The woman on the stage claps but we don't there is no point it's not exiting its sad.

"Now for the boys." She announces walking up to the glass clears her throat before saying "Daniel Crout!"

My throat went dry what did she say? My mother let out a scream and my father stood staring sadly. Peter lets out a sad sigh and I can see crystal crying. Peter gently pushes me forward. I walk slowly as if its the last time I might ever touch ground. When I reach the stage she asks."any volunteers?" As I expected none raised their hand.

"Lady's and gentle men we have are two tributes of district 4!" They all look at us sadly. I can't bite back the fear that's coming. Calm down you can fight well enough. I tell myself.

They lead us to a room were people come to say goodbye to me and I sit and wait. The first two in are Peter and Crystal. Crystal hugs me tightly and I just let her cry. Peter stares at me sadly as if I am only ready gone.

"Y-you can d-do this you k-know how to f-fight." Crystal says.

"I know I can this might not be goodbye." I reply. She finally lets go and Peter and I look at each other awhile. "You can do it I know." He whispers. This is one of the rare times he is ever serious. I look him in the eye and say "thanks." I give him a big bare hug. "So this is goodbye?"he asks "why does everyone count me dead already!"I say

"We don't but if something does happen we want so say bye." We look at each other for a few more seconds until the peacekeepers come in and say they have to go. I give Crystal a hug and wave to Peter and then they leave. Next comes my parents and my sister. My mothers hugging me already and weeping. My little sister is hugging my leg and I pat her head. We talk for a minute on how much we love each other and that I can win."alright you gies go out I need to have a talk with my son." My dad says. Mom and my sister leave a little disappointed they had to go so soon. As soon as they leave my father turns to me. "Alright you can win this. You know how to fight, don't eat anything you if you don't know what it is..." I cut him off."Dad I know what to do. I appreciate the thought but my mentor will tell me."

"I know. Goodluck. I love you." He says hugging me. He was never much of a hugger and I can't remember the last time he said I love with that he leaves and i am left alone


	2. Chapter 2

The train left early the next morning. i could tell Maria was crying last night, I tried to cry but couldn't for some weird were about to be introduced to our mentor so I decided to say something to her. Better be friends then enemies. "So how did you sleep last night?" Ohhh what a stupid question i know she didn't sleep good. She just looks at me with her eyebrows raised. " look I know your trying to be nice but whether you like it or not I am going to have to kill you in the arena!so stop trying to be friends!" She yells. I am a little taken aback. So I just stare at her like she is sighs. "Sorry I was a little harsh. I just had a bad night. Friends." She holds out her hand to me. I take it and say." Yeah I understand completely I don't think any tribute has a good night on this blasted train."

"Besides the careers." She adds matter of factly. I nod just as our mentor comes in. He stares at us a few moments taking us in. Them he grins. " I say we might have a good year this year. The names Timothy." He says shaking my hand. I look at him thoughtfully. He has a short gray beard , gray eyes, and gray hair. He has a blunt expression and smells like sit down for dinner and I find that there is all kinds of food I have never even seen. I pile food on my plate and notice Maria hasn't even touched her food. " eat you'll need it." He says to Maria. She obeys a little unwillingly. We are half way through the meal when i start asking questions. " should we go to the cornucopia, were should I find shelter, and should we join an allience?" He holds out his hands

"Woah woah hold on one at a time, yes Daniel you should go to the Cornucopia Maria it's up to you. You can find shelter in trees,crevasses and caves. And an Allience is totally up to you."he replies looking satisfied."know let's save the questions for training tomorrow you have the chariot ride so get some sleep. We nod and head off to bed. I take a quick shower,get dressed, and lay in bed. I only ready miss my parents,sister,and friends. I can't help but think about home. STOP I yell at myself it's not going to help by thinking about home from now on think about a strategy. I think the whole night but can't go to sleep so I get up and sit on the couch. I wonder

what will happen tomorrow I hope I get a lot of sponsors. "You should be in bed." I jump at the sound of a voice and turn around Timothy walks up and sits next me. He hands me a drink of water and mumble a quick thanks. "You are going to need your rest for tomorrow." He says.

"True, but I will need my rest everyday I am here but I can't sleep." I reply. I take a sip of my water and start to feel tired. The water must have been drugged. I thought and then drifted off.

…...…

I wake up the next morning to a light tapping on my door. "Wake up!" Timothy yells. I groan and get up . No point in getting dressed my prep team will take it off anyway. So I walk out in my robe and pile some toast and sausage on my plate. I start eating when Maria wakes up and sits next to me. "Morning." Maria says." ready for today?" I ask. She looks at me as though I am crazy and says.

"I am never ready for what they have planned for me." I smile and nod. After breakfast we go downstairs to get changed. Me and Maria walk down the hall until we see our prep team they send Maria to a different room and my prep team looks at me.

"Hi I am gerod and this is jan,sandy, and Annie." I shake gerods hand and they get to work. I am bathed,waxed,shaves, and cleaned. And then they pull out my outfit. I had a crown of shells and an item that straps around the waist and has eight tentacles I am also given a staff and they take off my shirt. " there district four is the district of fish I think we did a pretty good job." They All admire their work and I must admit I look like the king of the ocean.

I then meet up with Maria who looks like a mermaid and we get on the chariot. We're just about to ride out when Timothy comes up to us. "Ok remember big smiles,wave,blow kisses make them happy." He winks then leaves. "Ready" I whisper to Maria."Ready" she replies. Then we ride out the light blinds me for a moment and then i see the thousands of people cheering and screaming. I wave and blow kisses as he said and the crowd loved us. He ride to the front and stop. A loud voice comes on speaker. "Lady's and gentlemen here are our contestants for the 23rd annual hunger games!" The crowd cheered and roared before we rode out to be greeted by our prep team and mentor. "You were great!"gerod says smiling. But I really want a compliment from just one person I turn to Timothy and say."we'll how did we do?"he thinks for a minute before saying,

"It will do." And with that he walked off. My jaw dropped a little and I stared after him. " what a strange man." I whisper to Maria she laughs and hits me on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Daniel awoke early so decided to watch tv. It showed ceaser flickman talking about the tributes this year. " The boy from 1,tridder I think his name is has a great hope out there I think along with that Daniel Crout from 4. His partner though Maria I don't expect her to go long. She is just weak it seems:"he goes on and on until I can't stand it anymore. I turn it off and march over for breakfast. What does he know I think Maria will make it far. WHY AM I DEFENDING HER YOUR NOT ALLIES! But something makes me like her after all if I don't win I want her to win .timothy walks in shortly after and sits next to me. " you ready for today?" He asks casually. I think about it before answering." Yeah I think so."

"Thinking isn't good enough you have to be sure." He adds a little more fiercely.

"Alright then I am sure." I add with just as much grunts in reply an keeps eating."can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"You just did. Ok go ahead." He teases. "I was... You know it's ... I ... Should I team up with Maria!" I spit out. He stares at me a few minutes until he sighs and says. " I am sorry but I wouldn't it's better not to get attached because you and I both know that one of you maybe none are going to come out." I look at the ground and mumble I know. He gets up and starts walking away and turns around and says. " I am sorry it's just the way it is."I nod understanding. He walks away just as Maria walks in. She looks like she actually slept last night. I can't look at her the same knowing that in a few days ill never see her again. It's nothing romantic between us just friendship. Which I should have never started. " hey." She says walking in. I nod at her and she sits next to me. I look at her sadly and she notices. "What's wrong?" She asks. I shake my head and say."Nothing." She smiles at me and I can't help but think that I am going to miss her. We get up and walk downstairs after breakfast . We reach the hall and we take our seat we wait for our turn. I think about the training for the interview I was about to take. It was sickening I always was supposed to be happy. Nothing would make me more happy then to walk out and slap Cesar and yell at the crowd. But of course I would get in unbelievable amounts of trouble. I don't even realize its close to my turn until Maria leaves beside me I watch her interview with interest Cesar asks about life back at four and her family and what she will do if she wins. Then finally it's my turn. I get up a sick feeling in my stomach. When I walk out onto stage a cheer erupts from the crowd. I wave and smile and take my seat next to Cesar. Cesar calms everyone down and begins. " so Daniel what is your family like back at home he asks."he asks. I shudder at the thought. My first day here I promised not to think about them that much for my own sake." Well ummmm... I have a little sister who's name is Bella and my caring kind mother, and my wonderful father who are probably watching me right now." He laughs at the thought. "Well Daniel do you have a girlfriend back home?" Cesar asks. I laugh and say." No but I have my two best friends. My beautiful friend Crystal and my kind friend Peter."we talk for another minute before the timer go's off. " we'll Daniel times up. PEOPLE DANIEL CROUT OF DISTRICT 4!" The crowd cheers and I leave the stage. Timothy is waiting for me. " you did great you are a natural!" He tells me pattinge on the back we get Marina and head upstairs. "Alright Tomorrow is training so get some rest ok." We go into are beds were I am convinced for once that I might have a chance and with that in mind I fall asleep.

.….…...…

We went down to training after breakfast the next morning. I look around at all the many stations and immediately go to the knife throwing section. I pick up the familiar throwing knifes and test the weight of them. I then start throwing them at the various targets set up. I throw knife after knife and hit every time once strait in the heart. I decide to try something new and head to the edible plant section. I try to stay focused but can't help take in my opponents. Maria is at the bow section shooting a bow. Tridder is using a heavy mase and is wiping out various targets. I train the rest of the day until heading back upstairs. At dinner Timothy decided to strike up conversation. "Maria what's your main weapon."he asks. I look up from my meal a little shocked he would ask in front of everyone . Maria is apparently too because he hesitates before answering. " I can't tell you right now! Are you crazy!" Her temper is raising so i try to calm her down. "Maria it's ok you don't have to say." I say calmly. She turn to me.

"No! I am tired of everyone counting me off as dead already because of you!" She points at me.

" Me what did I do besides help you and be a friend to you!" I shout my own voice raising. She stares at me and then says." Everyone thinks you are going to win so i will get no sponsors, I get no attention, and no allies!" I am a little taken aback because its true. I glare at her sadly before standing up and walking away from the table. They stare after me and Timothy calls my name but I don't care. I stomp into my room and slam the door. They are all unfair what did I do! I think to myself. I just need to calm down. So I lay down on the bed and drift off to sleep.

…

After more days of training it's time for the hunger games. I walk down for breakfast although i can't eat anything. I decide to just give up and sit. Timothy comes out shortly after followed by Maria. " eat you'll need it." He say to me piling food on my plate. I eat because he's right who knows when the next time might be that I get to don't say anything the whole time there's no point. After breakfast we are led down to are prep team where

they will dress us for the games my prep team puts me in sweat pants and a t-shirt with a sweat shirt tied around my waist just in case the arenas cold. They give me one last hug before I step into the tube. I wave and then I am taking up. Lights blinds me for a moment and then I look around. We are in a huge desert biome the sun is hot against my skin and I realize water is going to be scarce.

10...

L look at the cornucopia

9...

Alright go for it I see some knifes

8...

Where is Maria?

7...

Oh she is on the south side

6...

Alright focus!

5...

Ready.

4...

3...

2...

1...

Go!


	4. Chapter 4

_ Auther note_

_Sorry about the this chapter it's kind of short but action packed. Happy reading_

* * *

Go! I ran with all my strength and as fast as my legs would carry me. Everybody else was running in all different directions. I ran and made it there first I grabbed two sets of nine knifes before everyone started coming. Then all of a suddenly the man from 2 was overtop of me with a sword. He kicked me to the ground and I rolled to avoid the sword. He slammed it in the ground next to me and it got stuck. i jumped up and threw the knife at him with as much force as possible. It sunk into the side of his head and he fell down dead. I grabbed his sword ,my knifes, and a backpack and ran. Seconds later I felt a blade sink into my ankle and I screamed with pain. I look down while I was running and saw a spear sunk into my ankle. I stumble along and look back to see the woman who threw the spear was still chasing me. I turned around and threw a knife. It sunk into her shoulder and she screamed with pain. I turned and kept running I knew she was done chasing me. I finally get away from the cornucopia but keep running. I didn't notice how much mountains there were until I ran further out. I rested behind one of them in the shade and opened my backpack and found a water bottle, a long rope, some dried fruit, an energy bar, a water filter, and some bandages. I get the bandages out and wince as I pull out the spear head. I begin bandaging it and then I hear the cannon fire. Bang,bang,bang,bang,bang,bang,

Bang,bang! eight people dead sixteen left. I take sip of water and decide to rest. So I lay down and drift off.

…

Maria had grabbed a backpack and ran although I did pay the price. She thought. She had gotten a knife in the hip and had trouble bandaging it. She had gotten two water bottles but both were empty. I sighed we'll better move on need to find water. She unwillingly got up and picked up her knife the only weapon she had. She trudged along painfully her hip hurting the whole time. She was walking when she heard voices and the sound of flowing water. She quickly ducked behind a bush and peered threw. The careers were sitting by a narrow river were they had set up camp. There were 4 of them they must have left one back as a guard and one must've the boy from two was apparently dead bye the way they were was the boy from 1 tridder I think his name was had a lethal looking mace and they were all armed. There was tridder, the girl from 1,the girl from 2, the boy from 3, and the girl from 3. She was defiantly not going to try to sneak out. So... I will just have to wait till they go. Maria walked back a good 20 yards and set up camp there although all it was was a sand colored tent. Well at least ill be camo flogged I then get out some food and nibble at it. The cloud goes dark shortly after and I just lay outside the tent watching to see who died when I hear the careers say they are going hunting. I scramble up and run no time to pack up the tent they walk out seconds after I left and see the tent. They rummage through it and then take it and start searching the whole area. I swear under my breath and run down river. Well there went my only shelter. I ran for about half an hour and decided that's far enough. I go down near the stream and fill up my bottles slowly taking sips. Well at least I have water I thought. I then pull out my sleeping bag lay on the ground and doze off.

…

Peter and Crystal sat together watching the games. The screen showed the careers hunting. "There's gotta be gie or girl out here somewhere!" The boy from three shouts. The leader of the group Tridder the laughs and says.

"We will find him eventually don't worry."they all chuckle and keep walking. Then a shadow passes by and they whip there heads around. Then the girl from three screams and falls over. The cannon fires shortly after. They inspect her and see an arrow in her head. " Duck!" The leader yells. they all obey just as an arrow shoots over head. They turn. In the direction the arrow came from and see the boy from 9. They run after him and the boy from 9 runs. He trips though and they catch up. They smile at him evilly and then Tridder smashes the mase into both of the boys legs. He screams in pain but doesn't die. And then they drag him back to their base to let him gets up and turns off the tv. "No point in watching that gruesome stuff." He says. Crystal nods in agreement.

"Do you thank Dan will make it out?" I ask. He hesitates before nodding and saying. " yes he has a big chance." I smile at him knowing he is just trying to help me. "You should really get some rest." He says. I nod say goodbye and go home to sleep. I can't though i am too afraid for Daniel. I wonder how he is I go downstairs and turn on the tv. Dan is ok so I fall asleep knowing he is.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel woke early the next morning. I groan and get up the sand was packed to my clothe and I felt dirty. I get a drink of water and some food and get on my way. My water supply was running out. I walk pat a cactus and considered getting the water but decided against it. It's not very clean water... Wait! The water filter I have can do it. So I pull out the sword and cut the top off the cactus. I then start filtering it out. Then I put the clean water In the cactus top that I cut off. I reach into my backpack and take out the dried fruits. I dump them out into my pack and use the bag to cover up the cactus top that's full of water.

"There." I say to my self. I now have a perfectly good container.

It's a little prickly put I won't drink directly out of it anyway. Then I was knocked on my face and the boy from 10 is standing over me. "Give me the supplies!now!" He shouts. I stare at him shocked for a moment and then roll over grab my knifes and throw one. It missed by inches an he smiles at me. "Dang it!" I yell. I get up and take out my sword swinging it at him. He comes at me with a big battle axe swinging in wild arcs. I duck from the first swing, deflect the second, and dodge the third. I decide to take the offensive side now. I jump at him in a wild thrust with he deflects easily and the I slash at him he manages to brake most of the power but my sword comes through and puts a giant gash down his face. He cries out and grasps his face dropping his axe. I lunge at him and my blade goes through his chest. The cannon sounds the second it goes in and he falls over dead. I pull

My sword out just in time to see the silver parachute fall out of the sky. I grab it eagerly and find bread and a note inside. I read the note all it says is

Keep it up

- Timothy

I look at the two loaves of bread brake one in half and eat it. So all I got to do is keep killing and I get awards. Sound simple enough. I move on so the hovercraft can pick up the body when I hear shouting and turn around to see the careers pointing and running at me. There was three of them and I knew I couldn't take them all so I ran. I picked up the back pack and darted ahead not caring where I went anywhere is better then the careers. The girl from three has a bow and is shooting at me in a wild frenzy. I have got to take her out I thought. I turn around and throw a knife at her. She falls and the cannon sounds. They barely glance they just keep chasing me. I sigh and run faster. I have a lot of items now and i am not giving any of them. I have an axe, lots of knifes,a sword, food, water, and lots more i am set for the games. I glance back and find they are gaining on me I can't just run forever. I think. I gotta do something I see a a small peak and run as fast as I can to it. As I am running I take the rope out of my pack and a curved knife. I tie the knife to the rope and when i reach the peak I swing it around and throw it. It falls back down. Last chance they are coming I throw it up again and this time it hooks. I start climbing as fast as I can and I am a good thirty feet up when they are right below. They trie to climb but can't and they yell insults and chanting that I fall. I know I won't though this very secure. The peak is about 20 feet high and I am about fifteen yards up. When I finally reach the top I lay down and smile to myself. Now time for some fun. I lean over the edge and throw a knife at the girl from 1 she falls down and the cannon sounds. Now there's just Tridder he starts to run and I throw it into his back. The cannon sounds again. That took care of all the careers. There's ten left. Seconds later a cannon sounds. Maybe nine. I can't help but wonder if that was Maria oh well we will find out Tonight.A parachute falls grime the sky and lands next to me I open it and find a sleeping bag. "Thank you Timothy!" I shout not caring who heard. The nights would be freezing so I would need that. It starts to get dark so I crawl in and look at the sky. It lights up and shows all the careers and the boy from nine. Alright she is not dead. But a thought occurred to me what if it comes down to you and her? I push the thought out of my head. Then we will figure that out later. I drift off into sleep shortly after.

…

Maria was stalking this girl all day. The girl from nine sat down in a tent. I was wondering around a little bit a go when I found a bow laying on the ground. I picked it up because it probably was a dead persons and then saw the girl and followed her. I was thinking about shooting threw her tent and decided it was my best option. So I slowly get closer to her tent and nock an arrow to the string I pull it back take a deep breath and let it go. It went through the tent but missed her. She woke with a jump , picked up her spear, and ran outside. I wanted to run but something kept me there. She looked around spotted me and ran towards me I struggle to nock another arrow but couldn't because my hands were shaking. she ran towards raised her spear and the black. Nothing at all. The last thing I heard was the cannon sound.

...….…..…

Crystal stood in her house and watched as Daniel killed 4 men and woman. She then watched Maria sit there and die. And now nothing interesting was going on so Cesar was talking about how there was only eight tributes left. I got up and walked down to the beach. I wish I had enough money to sponsor Dan. I also felt bad for him. I have known him for awhile and I know he doesn't like to kill. But now he has to. The peacekeepers come by and ask me what I was doing out this late. " nothing just collecting shells." I tell him. He glares at me and then says." Get into your house." I get up unwillingly and walk home. I turn on the tv again and see the one career left that was supposed to guard the girl from nine snuck up behind him grabbed a sword, food, and a backpack without the guard even noticing. I gasped because she had good stealth. By the Time the guard new it happened she was only ready miles away.i fall asleep minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

_. Author note._

_please review. This is my first fanfic an I want you people's encouragement._

* * *

I wake up eat and pack my sleeping bag up. I was about to walk around when I remembered I was on a peak. So instead I get a drink of water and relax. That is until I see a sand cloud rapidly coming my way. "Sandstorm!" I whisper to myself. I get out the rope with the knife attached to it and hook it on the ground firmly I then start climbing down a little faster then I climbed up but the storm is still catching up. I fell the last 5 yards and twisted my ankle. It hurt but I had to keep going so I got up and ran. I needed to find a hole or something to hide in I am never going to be able to outrun it. I keep running until it finally catches up. I can't breath it's in my nose,mouth,eyes and everywhere else. I am going to die. What a terrible way to die buried in sand where no one will find my body, i wish... Wait! I quickly take off the sweat shirt that was tied around my waist and wrap it around my face and head. There that's protection. Now to find shelter. The sand is tearing through my clothe and it is agonizing. I fall on my hands and knees not able to get up and then

Blackness.

…

Daniel wakes up several hours later. Something's not right I can't get up. I try again but It feels as if there was a weight on my back. I can't lift my head either. I then realize that I am buried in sand! I start digging myself out and as I do this I realize I am incredibly thirsty. My backpack! Where is it! I groan it was probably lost in the storm. There went all my supplies I thought. All I have is a sword, and my daggers now. And worst of all no water. When I am finally done digging myself out I get up an look at myself. My face I can feel is caked with sand along with my close and every other part of my body. I get up and whisper to my self. " I need to find water."I wonder how long I was out. Maybe it was longer then hours. I wonder if anyone is dead? I start wondering around in search of water and then I see it a big blue ocean about a mile away! Yes I run the mile and get on my hands and knees in front of it but then it disappears. " Aughh... A Mirage." I whisper to myself. I slap myself in the face. "Pull it together you can do this." I tell myself. There's only two hopes of finding water. One is to find a stream or two is the cornucopia. And I am taking option two.

….…..…

Me and Peter watch in shock as Daniel tries to climb down the rock and falls then he gets up and keeps running. His backpack in his hand. Then the sandstorm catches up and he's choking and suffocating. I watch in horror and Peter stares at the screen sadly because we both new this was the end. He drops his pack crawls a few feet an falls over.

"No! You are going to need that pack if you live!" Peter shouts at the tv.

"IF he lives." I say. He looks at me sadly and nods. As much as I hate saying it it is true he might not even live. I march out of the house and run strait into a peacekeeper. " watch it lady!" He growls I scold at him a push him away. " hey you get back here! Did you just push me? If so that is punishable for whipping!" He shouts. Then I get scared. What did I just do! Now I was going to get whipped. He pulls out his whip and brings it down. I scream but the pain never comes. I look up to see Peter standing between us. He had caught the whip around his arm. " what's the problem here?" Peter asks bitterly. The peacekeeper glares at him and says.

" this woman pushed a peacekeeper!" He shout in an equally bitter tone. Peter looks between us before saying. " it was an accident I am sure. She just bumped into you trust me I've known her a while. Have a little grace!" The peacekeeper stares at him before nodding and walking off. Peter shakes his head turns to me and says. " come on. You need to control your temper." I smile at him.

" thanks." I say. He shrugs as if its no big deal but really it was for me.

" how is Dan doing?" I ask he shrugs and says. " good as far as I know." I nod and we walk back to his house to watch the games.

…

I crawl on my elbows about 30 yards away from the cornucopia. There is a guard there but I am not worried. My plan is simple I will crawl around to the back of the cornucopia and climb on it without being noticed. Then I will throw I knife at the back of his head and then everything Is mine. So I start. I slowly crawl on my elbows over to where the back of the cornucopia is. I make it about half way when I hear a strange noise. A hissing. I look around carefully and see nothing... Wait! About five yards away I see a bunch of lethal looking snakes. I get up slowly so that the guard won't see me and slowly arc around them. But they don't like me apparently and they start chasing me. I run and the guard turns and sees me. He runs after me a few spears in his Hand I feel a bd pain in my leg and see a snake has bitten it. I pull out my sword and chop its head off. Then I keep hacking at the rest. The guard has now got up with me and he throws a spear at me. I duck just in time as it goes over my head. Then he pulls out a sword and runs for me. I kill the last of the snakes just as he reaches me. He gives a visions upper cut with his sword and I have to jump to avoid it. Then a side cut comes from my left and I block it. I lunge at him and he dives to one side. The battle went on for what seems like hours. We were both a bloody mess and I thought it had to end soon. Then I give a right handed side cut followed by an upper cut and I catch him under the jaw. The canon fires and he falls over dead. Now there's only six left including me. I notice that I am dizzy and I want to take a nap but... The snake venom! I gotta get medison fast! Then I remember I get an award for killing him! "Timothy medison please!" I yell not caring who hears. Like on cue a parachute falls from the sky. I open it greedily and find medison with a note that says

Good job hang in there and don't forget to drink.

-Timothy.

I start stumbling along and I pull out my sleeping bag. "Medison." I moan. And then fall over I quickly open the Medison and take a sip. Then I blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake it is dark and I am thirsty. I try to sit up but am to weak. I Crawl over to the cornucopia and grab a water bottle out of a backpack. I drink a lot and lay down. Alright I gotta get up I think. I prop myself up on my elbows first and then slowly get to my feet. I balance my self by leaning on the cornucopia and then start walking. So far so good. Then I start scouting the area. There are six people left including me so I better keep an eye out for them. I take all the supplies I need and then walk away. No point in sitting around doing nothing all day. But then I get an idea. I walk around the perimeter and start setting up snare traps with my rope and other materials. I remember learning this when I was five. The snares were not as much for animals but humans. It took me most of the day but when I was done I had twenty-five total. There now hopefully that will injure or slow down anyone approaching. Then I hear a loud SNAP! And I spin around to see the snare only ready coughs the girl from 12. I almost smile because it worked so well. The snare was clamped around her ankle and she was on the ground clutching it. I start walking towards her and see her knife a little ways away. I walk up to her and pull out my sword. She doesn't resists or even try to fight. I walk up to her and raise it above my head. "Sorry about this." I say before bringing the sword down. But it doesn't hit her. Because she rolled out of the way at the last second and grabbed her knife. She jumps on me knocking the sword out of my hand. I fall over and she pins me to the ground. "No I am sorry for this!" She yells. She brings the knife down and it hits me right on below the stomach. I scream because it was agonizing and I knew it wouldn't kill me fast at all. I squirm around and reach for my knife. I finely pull it out of my pocket and roll over so that I am on top of her. I am bleeding badly and know I have to do it quickly. I bring it down strait threw her heart and the cannon sounds. I roll off of her taking heavy breaths and know ill be dead soon. I gasp for breath and crawl over to the cornucopia. I prop my self against the wall and try to find medison. I am rummaging through the pack when the silver parachute comes down. I scurry over to it and open it. Inside is some medison for my wound. I pull out bandages from a backpack and dap some medison on. It stings really bd but I try not to wince. I then rap it up in bandages and slump down on the wall. I feel my eyelids getting heavy so I just let them drop and I drift off.

…

I was terrified. I had watched Daniel go through so the beginning he was hit by a spear, then cought in a sandstorm, then bit by a snake, and then stabbed by a knife. And now I watch as he slumps against the wall a pained expression on his face and drifts off. I hope he wakes up I thought. Peter looks at the screen with pity as well. We talked earlier an both agreed we didn't like Daniel in that much pain. Peter turned off the tv and after saying by to him I walked outside. I decided I would go see Dans mom and see how she's doing. When I get there she is a nervous wreck. She is staring at the screen with intense interest so I sit next to her and watch. There is the boy from twelve. He is circling the cornucopia where Dan is and crouches behind a bush to think up a good plan. He sets up a tent that I note was Maria's old tent. It's sand colors blend it perfectly with its surroundings. Then the screen changes to a bit wondering through the sand looking dehydrated. " ." He keeps mumbling. It iterates me to see people so tortured in that arena. I can only hope I don't get in someday. Of course this is Dans only year he has to do it and I only have two more well I think. I am getting tired but try to stay awake to see if Dan is eventually I fall asleep next to .

…

I wake up hours later because I feel a weird tingling on my body. I open my eyes and see a big scorpion crawling on my chest. I freak out and swat it off. I stomp on it and it dies. I inspect my body for any wounds but there are none. I sigh and walk out from under the cornucopia. Everything seems right. Except for one snare out in the distance. There is something in it and it is squirming. I slowly approach it pulling out my sword as I do so. When I get close enough I realize it is just a small buck. That's odd they normally don't put big animals like that in here unless... Uh oh! Disease! I cover my mouth and back away. The deer probably has disease that way if I get to close or it eat it I will probably catch the disease. I throw a longer knife at it to kill it and I hit it in the head. It falls down dead and I half expect a cannon to go off because I am used to it. But of course none goes off. I look around and try to think what to do with it. I eventually decide to leave it there because something else

caught my eye Off to my east. There is something out of place it looks like some wired colored sand. I just let it go its probably nothing. Then I continue to waste my day setting up new snares and net traps. The net traps when something steps on it they get caught in a net. Then to my surprise a silver parachute comes down. I open it and am shocked to find a compass! I read the note and it says.

Look to the east

-Timothy.

I am shocked but I obey and there is that something out of place. I slowly walk over to it and pull out a knife. And as I get closer i realize its a camofloige ten! I walk over to it and a man springs out. I throw the dagger but he dodges it easily. I notice he has no weapon though and he turns to run but I throw the knife at his back. The cannon sounds. The battle ended as quickly as it started. Four left including me. I Sigh and walk back to the cornucopia.


	8. Chapter 8

_author_ note

come on gies I haven't gotten a single review. I have worked really he'd to make this good plz review and tell me how you like it. Happy reading;)

* * *

_auther note_

_ Come on gies I haven't gotten a single review please let me know if you like this book. Happy reading;)_

I decide its best to hunt down the last three. Besides I can't just sit around the cornucopia all day. I am loaded with supplies and decide I can take anyone right now. Before I leave I set up three more snares and a few net traps just in case anyone tries to steal from the cornucopia. Then I start my walk. While I walk I get time to think of something else then killing for awhile. If I win will everyone back home still like me. After all I am technically a murderer. Will Peter and Crystal still hang out with me? I wonder if I will even ever get out of here and decide I have a good chance. With that in mind I keep walking until I start to sink. I look ! Quicksand isn't in deserts much I don't think! The gamemakers! They do this all the time! I struggle to get out but I only sink deeper. So this is how it's going to end! Buried in sand and dead by suffocation! It's not fair after all I've been through that I have to die now! I groan an think if my friends and family back at home watching me die. I have got to get out of here! I relax a little and start pulling I raise a little butane I keep struggling. When my back pack is above the sand I reach my hand back in it and pull out the rope with the knife to it. I throw the knife at a near by cactus and it sinks in. I then begin to pull myself I finally pulled myself out I collapsed in a heap on the sand. I had enough! I want out of here wether I die or live! Just then a girl starts running at me I true to get up but I am tired. Oh well,this Is the end I said for the third time since I have been in this areana. I roll over and wait for her to kill me. She comes up to me And says. "Roll over! And drop your weapon!" I obey. She then pulls out a rope and ties my arms behind my back. That wasn't what I was expecting. "What are you doing?" I ask in a raspy voice. She doesn't answer at first but then she says. "I am keeping you captive." I look at her confused and then ask.

"Why?" She looks at me a minute before simply saying. "Sponsors." I am confused at first, but then with a sigh I realize I am not safe. She pulls me up and takes my knife. She holds it to my throat and yells to none in particular. " give us water or he gets it!" I am freighted at first but a silver parachute falls out of the sky seconds later. She drops me and runs over to it. She then pulls out a water bottle. She sips it eagerly and then gives me a mouthful. She then ties a little rope to my tied hands and makes a makeshift leash. She holds it just in case I run and then I ask her. "Where are we going?" She looks at me and says. "Hunting." I groan I can't fight tied up and if she dies I die. We walk for what seems like ages and I am getting hungry, tired, and thirsty. "Can we stop?" I ask. She thinks for a moment and nods. I drop right were I am and she ties my rope to a near bye cactus. She then starts to get fire wood and starts building a fire. "What are you doing! Thy will see us!" I tell her. She nods and says." That's the point." I get what she is trying to do now and I figure u am going to have to get out of here soon. In fact I am going to get out tonight.

….…..…

"Do you think he will live?" I ask for about the hundredth time since Dan got captured. Peter rolls his eyes and says." we'll see!" I groan and sit up to stretch. "I hope he does. He's been our friend since as long as I can remember." Peter only nods and I can tell he is in deep thought so I decide to leave him for a little bit. I go down to mrs. Crouts house. She is more worried about Dan then I am so we get along well talking. She invites me in to watch the games with her so I go in and sit on the couch with her. She is doing some knitting and asked if I wanna help. I nod and grab some. I never was a very good knitter but I could do it. And besides It gives me something to do. I watch the boy from five one of the few survivors as he walks up to the cornucopia. He starts to slowly walk towards it when…SNAP! One of Daniels snares goes off and catches his leg. He puts a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming and grabs his ankle. He then limbs away from the cornucopia and falls down. The screen changes to the girl from eleven walking towards the end of the board. " not a good choice." says. I nod in agreement. Then a loud rattling starts and a hundred big snakes start chasing him. She runs as hard as she can some bite her heal but she manages to escape the most of them when they finally pull of she is gasping for breath and curls uup into a ball on the ground and cries. I feel bad for her even though I want her to die. I hope she has a quick death. It shows Dan who is apparently asleep and that reminds me I should sleep. So I do.

I decide its best to hunt down the last three. Besides I can't just sit around the cornucopia all day. I am loaded with supplies and decide I can take anyone right now. Before I leave I set up three more snares and a few net traps just in case anyone tries to steal from the cornucopia. Then I start my walk. While I walk I get time to think of something else then killing for awhile. If I win will everyone back home still like me. After all I am technically a murderer. Will Peter and Crystal still hang out with me? I wonder if I will even ever get out of here and decide I have a good chance. With that in mind I keep walking until I start to sink. I look ! Quicksand isn't in deserts much I don't think! The gamemakers! They do this all the time! I struggle to get out but I only sink deeper. So this is how it's going to end! Buried in sand and dead by suffocation! It's not fair after all I've been through that I have to die now! I groan an think if my friends and family back at home watching me die. I have got to get out of here! I relax a little and start pulling I raise a little butane I keep struggling. When my back pack is above the sand I reach my hand back in it and pull out the rope with the knife to it. I throw the knife at a near by cactus and it sinks in. I then begin to pull myself I finally pulled myself out I collapsed in a heap on the sand. I had enough! I want out of here wether I die or live! Just then a girl starts running at me I true to get up but I am tired. Oh well,this Is the end I said for the third time since I have been in this areana. I roll over and wait for her to kill me. She comes up to me And says. "Roll over! And drop your weapon!" I obey. She then pulls out a rope and ties my arms behind my back. That wasn't what I was expecting. "What are you doing?" I ask in a raspy voice. She doesn't answer at first but then she says. "I am keeping you captive." I look at her confused and then ask.

"Why?" She looks at me a minute before simply saying. "Sponsors." I am confused at first, but then with a sigh I realize I am not safe. She pulls me up and takes my knife. She holds it to my throat and yells to none in particular. " give us water or he gets it!" I am freighted at first but a silver parachute falls out of the sky seconds later. She drops me and runs over to it. She then pulls out a water bottle. She sips it eagerly and then gives me a mouthful. She then ties a little rope to my tied hands and makes a makeshift leash. She holds it just in case I run and then I ask her. "Where


	9. Chapter 9

_ Author note_

_sorry this was a short chapter you will enjoy the next one I have big plans;) happy reading!_

* * *

I decide its best to hunt down the last three. Besides I can't just sit around the cornucopia all day. I am loaded with supplies and decide I can take anyone right now. Before I leave I set up three more snares and a few net traps just in case anyone tries to steal from the cornucopia. Then I start my walk. While I walk I get time to think of something else then killing for awhile. If I win will everyone back home still like me. After all I am technically a murderer. Will Peter and Crystal still hang out with me? I wonder if I will even ever get out of here and decide I have a good chance. With that in mind I keep walking until I start to sink. I look ! Quicksand isn't in deserts much I don't think! The gamemakers! They do this all the time! I struggle to get out but I only sink deeper. So this is how it's going to end! Buried in sand and dead by suffocation! It's not fair after all I've been through that I have to die now! I groan an think if my friends and family back at home watching me die. I have got to get out of here! I relax a little and start pulling I raise a little butane I keep struggling. When my back pack is above the sand I reach my hand back in it and pull out the rope with the knife to it. I throw the knife at a near by cactus and it sinks in. I then begin to pull myself I finally pulled myself out I collapsed in a heap on the sand. I had enough! I want out of here wether I die or live! Just then a girl starts running at me I true to get up but I am tired. Oh well,this Is the end I said for the third time since I have been in this areana. I roll over and wait for her to kill me. She comes up to me And says. "Roll over! And drop your weapon!" I obey. She then pulls out a rope and ties my arms behind my back. That wasn't what I was expecting. "What are you doing?" I ask in a raspy voice. She doesn't answer at first but then she says. "I am keeping you captive." I look at her confused and then ask.

"Why?" She looks at me a minute before simply saying. "Sponsors." I am confused at first, but then with a sigh I realize I am not safe. She pulls me up and takes my knife. She holds it to my throat and yells to none in particular. " give us water or he gets it!" I am freighted at first but a silver parachute falls out of the sky seconds later. She drops me and runs over to it. She then pulls out a water bottle. She sips it eagerly and then gives me a mouthful. She then ties a little rope to my tied hands and makes a makeshift leash. She holds it just in case I run and then I ask her. "Where are we going?" She looks at me and says. "Hunting." I groan I can't fight tied up and if she dies I die. We walk for what seems like ages and I am getting hungry, tired, and thirsty. "Can we stop?" I ask. She thinks for a moment and nods. I drop right were I am and she ties my rope to a near bye cactus. She then starts to get fire wood and starts building a fire. "What are you doing! Thy will see us!" I tell her. She nods and says." That's the point." I get what she is trying to do now and I figure u am going to have to get out of here soon. In fact I am going to get out tonight.

….…..…

"Do you think he will live?" I ask for about the hundredth time since Dan got captured. Peter rolls his eyes and says." we'll see!" I groan and sit up to stretch. "I hope he does. He's been our friend since as long as I can remember." Peter only nods and I can tell he is in deep thought so I decide to leave him for a little bit. I go down to mrs. Crouts house. She is more worried about Dan then I am so we get along well talking. She invites me in to watch the games with her so I go in and sit on the couch with her. She is doing some knitting and asked if I wanna help. I nod and grab some. I never was a very good knitter but I could do it. And besides It gives me something to do. I watch the boy from five one of the few survivors as he walks up to the cornucopia. He starts to slowly walk towards it when…SNAP! One of Daniels snares goes off and catches his leg. He puts a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming and grabs his ankle. He then limbs away from the cornucopia and falls down. The screen changes to the girl from eleven walking towards the end of the board. " not a good choice." says. I nod in agreement. Then a loud rattling starts and a hundred big snakes start chasing him. She runs as hard as she can some bite her heal but she manages to escape the most of them when they finally pull of she is gasping for breath and curls up into a ball on the ground and cries. I feel bad for her even though I want her to die. I hope she has a quick death. It shows Dan who is apparently asleep and that reminds me I should sleep. So I do.


End file.
